bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Derrick Levasseur
Derrick Levasseur is the winner of Big Brother 16. He was a part of the The Detonators, Team America, a final-two alliance with Cody named The Hitmen, and a backup final-two deal with Victoria Rafaeli. He was formerly a member of the Bomb Squad, Los Tres Amigos, and The Rationale. Derrick is regarded for being the puppet master by viewers and other houseguests. Derrick is considered to be one of the greatest players to have played Big Brother, along with winners Dan Gheesling and Will Kirby. He is the only player of all of Big Brother US to have won the game without ever being nominated, even with the Battle of the Block twist causing 4-5 nominations for about half the game. For this, along with his manipulation of other houseguests, he was awarded 1st place by the jury over Cody Calafiore in a 7-2 vote. He also won the most amount of money out of any Big Brother contestant, as he won a fifty thousand dollar bonus prize for winning while being a member of Team America, along with twenty thousand dollars from his Team America missions. Biography Derrick Levasseur (born February 3, 1984), 30, is a cop from Providence, Rhode Island. He has a wife, Jana, that he married April 30, 2011. He now has a 17 month old daughter that he talks about often. On July 25 (week 5), Derrick got the news of his grandfather's death; this happened just two days after fellow houseguest Frankie received news that his grandfather died. He chose to stay in the game. Derrick went to a junior college (Mitchell College) for two years on a baseball scholarship. The summer before he was off to Roger Williams University, he applied with the police force, and they offered him the job. Derrick figured it was a good idea because he needed money, so he accepted the offer. He was 20 when he became an officer. Player History - Big Brother 16 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia * While in the house, Derrick was informed his grandfather passed away on July 25, 2014. *Derrick is currently the only houseguest in Big Brother history to make it past Day 78 without ever being nominated. *Derrick is one of three houseguests in Big Brother 16 to have never competed in a Battle of the Block competition, following Devin Shepherd and Joey Van Pelt. * Derrick was the last person in Big Brother 16 to be dethroned as HOH. * Derrick is the fourth houseguest to make it to the final three without being nominated for eviction, following Danielle Reyes and Jason Guy (both from Big Brother 3), and Jillian MacLaughlin (Big Brother Canada 1). * Derrick is the second houseguest in Big Brother history to win the game and never win a Power of Veto Competition, the first being Will Kirby. * Derrick is the first person to win the US edition of Big Brother without ever being nominated for eviction. * Derrick accumulated the most money of any contestant, having earned $575,000. ** Aside from the $500,000 winnings, he earned $20,000 from the Team America tasks, $5,000 in the "Sloppy the Snowman" HOH competition, and an additional $50,000 for winning Big Brother as a member of Team America. Category:House Guests Category:Season 16 House Guests Category:Big Brother 16 Category:Males Category:HOH Winners Category:Dethroned HOH Category:Team America Category:Bomb Squad Category:Special Powers Category:Never Nominated Category:4 HOH's Category:Winners